Shawn the Suplex Squirrel (Character)
This article is about the character. You may be looking for the video game '' '''Shawn the Suplex Squirrel '''is the main protagonist in the game of the same name. He is Esquilo30's main mascot. Appearance Shawn is a red squirrel who wears a green wrestling mask with ears and a zigzag tuft hair sticking out of it. his mask has white glaring eyes with no visible pupils. he has a white mouth and like most squirrels, he has a black twitch nose, but lacks buckteeth. Like most squirrels he has a long bushy tail, except that the fur of his tail is spiked. he wears brown gloves and a spike bracelet on each wrist. He wears a black bandanna on his neck and has a round white belly. He also wears purple sneakers and white socks. Personality Shawn is very quippy and snarky, occasionally making jokes even in dangerous and serious situations. He is particularly known for taunting his enemies. He has heroic heart and has a code of honor. He usually train his suplex skills, when not training he likes to break-dance, ride a skateboard or a motorcycle, his favorite food is Nutt Pizza. His catchphrase is: It's Suplex Time! Powers and Abilities Shawn attacks by throwing nutts at the enemies and as his surname implies, he has proficient suplex skills. Moves Dash Grab | B: Shawn dashes forward and grabs an enemy. If B is pressed while dashing Shawn will move faster. There are eight different throws Shawn can make, two of which are only viable airborne. Most thrown objects will fly in a short, damaging, trajectory. It causes 70% of damage. *Torrent Lariat: If B is pressed after a grab Shawn does a rising break on an enemy, sending them flying. *Body Slam: If Down is pressed after a grab, Shawn immediately slams his target into the ground. *Pile Driver: If Forward is pressed Shawn leaps forward and smashes the target into the ground. *Rock Drop: If A is pressed Shawn jumps extremely high and flattens the target underneath him. *Big Suplex: If Backwards is pressed Shawn flips backwards and smashes the target against the ground, sending them backward. *Back Breaker: If Up is pressed, Shawn will break the target over his shoulders then throw the target upwards. *Air Body Slam: If any button but Down is pressed while Shawn is airborne, Shawn will throw the target upwards. *Plunge Body Slam: If Down is pressed while Shawn is airborne, Shawn will throw the target into the ground, where it will bounce at a higher angle. Fury Stomp | B+B: Shawn grabs his enemy and stomps on it. This move also cause 70% of damage. Pinpoint Kick | ↓+B (Midair): Shawn falls, kicking as he goes down, often destroying most enemies below, bouncing off an enemy after kicking it. It is the only attack in Shawn's arsenal that is not a grab. This move can be used to dent bosses and is usually used to stall until the boss throws out a projectile. It cause 16% of damage. Other Like most squirrels he can climb trees and poles, in order to do the player must aproach a tree or a pole, press and hold the R button, then you can climb the tree or pole up and down, if A is pressed while holding the R button he can jump to another tree or pole. When pressing and holding the control pad forward or backward, he at first walks but then he begins to run on all fours at a fast speed. Gallery Shawn the Suplex Squirrel.png|Shawn the Suplex Squirrel by Esquilo30 Shawn.png|Shawn skateboarding Shawn's Pose.png Shawn's Pose 2.png Shawn and Sun.png Shawn the Suplex Squirrel 3D Sherpen.png|3D Image by Lairelosse ''Please, feel free to add any image of Shawn. Trivia *Shawn is a Mascot with Attitude. Category:Esquilo30's Characters Category:Esquilo30's Fanon Stuff Category:Males Category:Characters